Winter's butterfly
by Polysterene
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke from Hey! Say! JUMP is having a child? A young lady came with a baby, and threatening him that she would tell everyone about this. What is he going to do? The story of romance, and family. Yamada Ryosuke x OC. Please review! it gave me the will to continue this story :')
1. Chapter 1 Yamada had a baby?

Chou

Yamada Ryosuke.

The 19-year-old boy haven't moved a bit since five minutes ago. The most popular member from Johnny's Hey! Say! JUMP, who's now on the most comfortable zone of his life are now feeling numb. Ryosuke, is on the roll past these years, dramas, concerts, CM, and he even got an offer to play in a movie, as the main character. Nothing could go wrong, everything is fine, but not until today. The boy stares at his hands for a couple of minutes already.

"Yama-chan, what is this all about?" Yabu, the oldest one in the group said, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. "Ah, yabu-kun. Um-" The other members focused on Yabu, after 5 minutes of silence before. "It was probably a crazy fan" Takaki bursted, folding his arms together, leaning at the wall. All of them used to come to the office after their dance practice every thursday, but it was very rare for them for having a guest. Not too many people are allowed to get in, anyway. "Can you tell me, with details guys?" Yabu asked. He just got back from the cafeteria for lunch and got a call from Chinen.

"Did you see a girl when you came in? Outside? Sitting on the waiting room?" Keito asked. "E-? Now that you mention it, I think I saw someone.. with a baby" Keito nodded, with a serious face. "Um, that girl-She, umm- She said, the baby was yama-chan's..."

"What?"

Chinen stopped at Yabu's 'what'. "Yes, that girl claimed that, she had done 'it' accidentaly, with Yama-chan" Hikaru continued. "Are you kidding me?" Yabu said, with a small laugh. "The bar" Yamada stopped him.

"Do you remember? When we're all going to the bar for Hikaru-kun's hatachi? You guys left me there right?" He almost sounded frightened.

"Oi Yamada, you can't be serious, right? We thought you were going back home already-" Takaki stopped leaning on the wall.

"That time... that time I was drunk"

"what the..." Yuto is getting worried by listening to the scared tone.

"I remember her. I was rather, feeling down that day. But you guys forced me to go. And then, I stayed there, I didn't notice that you guys are going home. I drank a lot that night.. And then, I met her. That girl outside."

"Yama-chan..." Chinen frowned.

"Then, what?" Yabu asked firmly.

"I think, we were both drunk. It was my first time drinking, though. I swear, I don't remember anything, everything went black. And the only thing I remember was waking up in a hotel room"

"Fuzaken janai yo! You never tell us about this!" Yabu stood up angrily.

"Yabu-kun, wait... listen to yama-chan's story first" Inoo tapped his shoulder, and asked him to sit down again. "I- I panicked. I woke up alone. But, I don't remember anything. I can't remember. So i'm not sure what happened. I never thought it would become like this. I didn't even know her. So I ran back home that morning. I.. I don't know" Yamada buried his troubled face in his palms.

"This is, really bad. I can't believe it" Daichi finally spoke, after listening to all his younger friend's confession. "But, Yama-chan didn't even know what happened, right?" Yamada turned his face to Chinen who defended him. "Yeah, maybe it was.. just a crazy fan" Keito added. "That's why, I said I can't believe it" Daichi sat on the single chair near the door. "Minna.." Yamada feel a little lightened by those words.

"Let's just hope, nothing happened." Yabu said. "For now, let's call the girl in, okay? Settle this down, and everything might be just fine" He added.

Yamada nodded, without saying a word. He's really confused. And the thing with having a child? A baby? That's just out of the question. That can't be true. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"And, after that- we have to talk" Yabu said, while opening the front door. Everyone sat on the sofa. There's two sofa facing each other with a desk inbetween them. This room used to be the place for them to relax while waiting for the manager. The door opened, and a girl stepped in.

The girl have a proportional figure, even though she's a little short. A nice light skin tone added more points for her. She had a shoulder-length black straight hair, with a puffy bangs. She bowed before she lifted her face. Her face, was even added more points for her, the tiredness couldn't hide her beauty. She looked just like a mature university student. She's carrying a baby in her arms. A healthy baby-boy. Maybe about 6 months old. "Excuse me" She nodded, looking down to her shoes. "Dozo" Yabu said, asking her to sit on the sofa, in front of Yamada and the others.

"It's really you" Yamada said, still amazed with the girl's appearance. He remembered a little bit about the girl he saw that night at the bar. If she's not carrying a baby, she would probably be chased by a lot of young mens outside.

"So, you remember me?" The girl asked. "My name is Fuyumi Arimura" She introduced herself in a brave tone. Yabu silently stood up and gave a sign for everyone to get out of the room. Even though this could be a fake thing from a crazy fan, Yamada have to face it. "Okay, now- please tell me what is the real problem here" Yamada said while looking at everyone going out of the room.

"The problem is, I want you to take your responsibility" She's really the "get-to-the-point" type.

"This boy here, is your son"

If he coud, he would laugh at this and send this girl out. Call a a security or something. But, this girl seemed so sure about it. "that can't be true" Yamada spoke the most logical response for this situation. "That night, do you remember?" The girl named Fuyumi asked. "Yes! Yes, I remember, we were drunk and all. It's been so long, you know. It was like, 2 years? 2 years ago! And I didn't even remember, I don't remember doing anything to you" the tone was raised. "You can't deny it, whatever you say" Fuyumi insisted.

"You can't be serious"

Yamada took a look at the boy for a bit. He's sleeping, in this girl's arms. He already grew a little strands of hair on his tiny head. The baby looked so cute, he's a little fat, but looked healthy. His chubby cheecks shows circle shades of redness. "_this baby? Mine? No way. It can't be..."_ Yamada thought, while looking at the sleeping baby.

"Please, don't mess with me—okay? I'm sure you have no proof or anything on it, right? So lady—"

"If you won't admit it and take the responsibility of what you've done, I'll tell everyone" The girl suddenly spoke, stopping Yamada.

"Eh? What? Chotto—"

"I can tell the media"

"What the heck? Are you threatening me!?" Yamada said, feeling a little cornered down. "I am, because I know I was right. I have never, NEVER done it with anyone else. So it must be you! That night at the bar"

"CHOTTO MATTE YO!" Yamada is getting angry.

"How can you be so sure!? Do you even know how am I feeling now!? Don't you ever—ever tell the media anything about this!"

"What? Are you afraid?" The girl frowned at him. She looked really tired, and stressed at the same time.

Yes.

Actually, the answer is yes. Yamada's hands were trembling. He's now afraid of something that he didn't know. He can't remember, he's trying hard to remember what could have happened that night, but there;s nothing popped in his head. Did he, really—done it?

"Are you afraid of losing everything? Your fame, your fans, your mo—"

"SHUT UP!"

Yamada stood up and shouted at the girl in front of him.

"Hu-Huwaaaaaaaaa~ Aaaaaa~"

The baby in the girl's arms suddenly woke up, because of yamada's anger. "Eh!" Both of them get shocked at the baby's cry. "Waaaaaaaaa" Yamada stopped, and looked at the baby's crying face. "Heeey~ don't cry. Mommy's here" Fuyumi stroked the baby's head, trying to calm him down. "Gomen ne" she said, with a sad tone. Yamada slowly sat back on his seat. "Sorry" he said.

The room was filled with silence except the baby's faint cry. He finally stopped slowly. "I think he's getting sleepy again. Thank God" Fuyumi said, breaking the silence. "He's really cute" Yamada smiled a little, that made Fuyumi fell silent, and keep nursing the little lad. "I'm sorry, i'm just—really confused. You have to understand" He said. "I'm still not sure, okay. You came so suddenly and telling me these stuffs" There's no answer from Fuyumi.

"I Just, don't wanna trouble my friends"

Fuyumi lifted his face, looking at yamada's worried face. He's definitely scared of what could affect Hey! Say! JUMP from this rumor. Not only for himself. He didn't even know if this is really his fault.

"Please understand. Don't tell anyone or any media, magazines or anything—okay?" Yamada is feeling a little hopeless, that he have to beg for it.

"Okay" the girl finally replied.

Yamada sighed, feeling a little relieved. "I just want him to meet his father" She said. Her face looked a little sad. "Oh God, what have I done. Is this really happening?" Yamada closed his eyes and whispered to himself. "What do you want, from me? Why now? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Do you think it's easy to contact a star like you? I didn't get here by just walking inside, I;ve done a lot to meet you, okay? And why now? because—i know it would ruin your life if you knew before, right?"

"what's the difference?" Yamada said, looking straight at the girl's eyes.

"Everyone. Everyone didn't want me to have him. This child. Everyone told me to give him away. And you must be one of them, if you knew earlier. I just want you to be responsible for what you;ve done" She answered smartly.

"For God's sake, I told you—i don't even remember—"

Yamada stopped, looking at the little baby in front of him. The traces of tears were still visible on his little cheeks. "Please, just give me a little time to think" Yamada bowed his head. "I'm really sorry, please try to understand me" he added. Of all things, he never thought about having a baby, in such young age.

"I—I'm not lying. I've been raising him alone since he was born. My parents didn't agree with the idea of having a child at my age. So I live alone, now—"

"Here" Yamada handed her a small paper note.

"What's this?" Fuyumi carefully moved her right hand and held the baby with his left hand. She found out that what's on the paper, is yamada's email and phone-number. Also an adress below the numbers. "What's this?" She asked one more time.

"My email, my phone-number and my apartement room number" He said.

"Contact me, if you need any help. Just, give me time to think about it. Okay?"

Yamada asked, again for the third time. He only asked her for a time to think. The girl nodded, at least he knew that yamada has taken this seriously. "Then, i'll be off" the girl stood up, fixed the brown bag that was hanging on her shoulder, while keeping the balance for the sleeping baby in her arms. She already made her point. "Please don't tell anyone about this" Yamada said, stopping the girl right in front of the exit. "Okay" She said.

"Ah, and—one more thing. What's his name?" Yamada asked.

The girl turned around, looking at him. "Chou" She simply answered. "Shitsureishimasu" She hurriedly left the room. Leaving Yamada with confusion, and worries. What will happen next?

–

"Fuyumi Arimura, 22 years old. She lives on a cheap apartement on Keiyo Line, Shin-kiba station" The room was now filled with 10 people again now, after Fuyumi left. "Hikaru-kun, how did you know?" Ryutaro asked. "Me? I know everything" Hikaru grinned at confused ryutaro. Everyone was very confused, especially Yamada, who's bowing his head and sighed.

"I, swear I didn't know what I was doing. I'm not sober. I'm so sorry"

"Yama-chan" Yuto tapped his friend's shoulder. "Okay, we understand. I think you can't really think about it right now" Yabu snapped. "Yeah, you should go home and rest" Said Daiki. "Thanks everyone" That's what he's been waiting for. He wanted to go home and sleep. They just did a performance on a TV show, and when they got to the office, there's a random girl who claimed that she had a child from him. The troubled lad stood up, took his bag and walked to the door.

"Um, And.. one more thing" He stopped at the door. "I promise I would do everything to prevent that girl to say anything to the media. I promise nobody would won't ruin our group" He hurriedly walked out and went home.

This is my email

I'm sorry for troubling you today

Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi, huh." Yamada rolled on his couch, looking at his cellphone's screen. He's currently living alone in an apartement in Tokyo. He had been saving up for this. The members are clearly allowed to live with their parents, but he just wanted to live closer to their work-place to be more focused on the job. And he's almost 20 years old, so his mom allowed him to live alone.

"Ah, what's the deal with this? What did I do?" He spoke to himself, looking at big TV screen in front of him. _I just need to calm down, and think._ The 19-years-old boy closed his eyes, and think about the baby he saw this evening. Could it be? His own child? "That made no sense at all" Actually, yes. Yes, he's really afraid of losing everything. Of all things, having a child? He's not even thinking of marrying someone in his young age.

"But that girl, how did she manage to raise him alone?"

Yamada looked at his cellphone, and pressed the reply button.

_The next day._

**Ding**

Yamada hurriedly opened the door, responsing to the door bell's ring. "Yes, come in" He opened the door to find the troubled face of a girl, with a cute baby with her, like yesterday's evening. She's looking rather fresh today, her long straight hair is tied, a little hidden with a pretty maroon scarf. unlike the tired face the other day. "Excuse me" She bowed, then pulled off her shoes. She stood there for a moment. Looking at Yamada's apartement, it's kinda big for his age. It's really spacious and neat. "Come sit over here" She snapped out of her thoughts when the owner asked her to come to the living room in front of her to sit down.

"I'm sorry I called you over" Yamada said, while fixing his red sweater to avoid awkwardness between them. He sat in front of the two.

Any fang

"There's no schedule for today?" Fuyumi asked with concern. Makes him wonder if this is the same girl from yesterday. "Nope, fortunately. Today's my day off" He answered. "Konnichiwa, Chou-kun" Yamada smiled to the staring baby in front of him. That made the girl smiled, stroking the child's hair.

"So, um—i'm so—"

"I'm sorry"

Yamada interrupted fuyumi's sentence. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry for my selfish behaviour" He apologized, looking straight at the girl's eyes. "But I still can't remember what we did that night. But I want to help you—" He felt a little doubt, but then he continued. "I'll be responsible. But just, tell me. How. Because, I really have no idea what to do now" Fuyumi frowned, she almost feel bad for him. He sound so hopeless and confused as well. "P-please calm down. I—it's not like i'm asking you to marry me or anything" She said with a trembling voice. Yamada lifted his eyebrows. "No, i'm not. I just want you to know that Chou exist. He needs you" Fuyumi sighed, looking at the baby's big brown eyes. "Heeee!" The baby laughed, trying to reach his mother's face with his tiny hands.

"When I know I was pregnant. I know that I won't be accepted In my house anymore. My father was so strict. And I can't tell him about who did this to me, or anything else." She began to tell her story. "I don't want to do an abortion. Even though everybody told me to do so. But I really can't. And I don't want to gave him up"

"So I, I ran away from home and live alone. I did everything alone. Until I gave birth to him. I work in some places to get money for our apartement. My mom called sometimes, but I never told her about where i'm staying though."

"Why... didn't you ask anyone for help?" Yamada asked. He couldn't belive she could survive through that alone. It must be very hard for her.

"I can't. Nobody is going to help me"

"Why didn't you look for me or something?"

"I just did. That's why I came. Because I can't take it anymore" She said, giving a little realization to the boy in front of him. "I didn't say I can't take care of Chou anymore, I just wanted him to know you. I'm so tired" So that's why she looked so exhausted yesterday.

**BRAK**

Fuyumi's eyes widened when Yamada pounded the table with his fist.

"Of course you can't take it! Are you kidding me? You're what—20 years old?" He shouted. "Why didn't you come earlier? It's not easy to live alone, especially with such a big responsibility like this" Fuyumi is a little confused of what he's trying to say. "From now on, you can call me when you need help! I'll do what I can do. Okay!" he almost sound more like an angry guy than a concerned person. But that made fuyumi smiled a little. "Right" She laughed a bit.

"Hey! I'm being serious here"

The girl stopped laughing, and feel a little relieved. "I'm sorry, for the threatening words yesterday" She said. Yamada just gave her a little nod. "Chounosuke"

"Eh, Nani?"

"That's his name. Chounosuke Arimura. On the birth certificate" Fuyumi said, her face looked a little red. "Eh? Did you—name him from a bit of my name's—"

"Well, just call him Chou. And mine is Fuyumi Arimura"

"I know already, you've introduced yourself yesterday. Arimura-san" Yamada said smirked a little. "Well I thought you'd forgot, since i'm sure I looked like a crazy fangirl"

"Nah. So—um. Yoroshiku" Yamada said.

Fuyumi nodded awkwardly. The little baby yawned, closing his eyes. "Eh? I think he's sleepy~" Yamada said looking at him. "Un, well. He's always like this. He woke up at 5 and goes to sleep again 9 am, like now." She said. "Heeee—i see"

"Well, I think i'll be leaving now" Fuyumi stood up.

"Eh—already?"

"Um. Hai. I need to go to work, in 2 hours later" She said.

"A—okay. Um, don't forget to call me if you need help" Yamada walked her towards the front door. "Okay—ugh" Fuyumi seemed to be having difficulty in putting on her shoes while carrying Chou. "Um, here" Yamada strangely offered his help to carry the baby. She gave the sleepy child to Yamada, and hurriedly trying to put her shoes on.

"Hm~ babies are so small na~" He muttered while he put Chou in his arms. Looking at the little lad's face, he still can't believe that it's his, but somehow he feels really bad for this innocent child to live like this. "Well, of course he is. He's just 9 months old" Fuyumi said, taking Chou from Yamada. "Well—" Fuyumi bowed.

"Arigatou" She smiled again at him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Innocent Child

Sounds of stepping heels were heard from the room which Hey! Say! JUMP are in. They just done another photoshoot for next week's magazine. The door burst open, and a girl suddenly came in. "Hey! You can't go inside here-!" Yabu's complain seemed to be ignored by the rushed girl.

She ignored everyone else then ran to Yamada who's resting on a couch.

"Excuse me, What's the meaning of this!?"

She threw a piece of paper. Yamada widened his eyes, looking shocked at the girl who just woke him up. "Huh?" It's a bank receipt which consist infromation of recently transferred amount of money to her account. "How did you know my account number?" There;s a fair amount of money there. Sure is a lot for a girl who worked as a waitress.

"Are you trying to bribe me!? I told you I didn't ask you to mar-"

"Shees, calm down!" Yamada stood up, holding the girl's arm.

"Can't you at least, knock the door first. Arimura-san?"

It's been a week since Yamada met the girl named fuyumi. Who happened to confess that she had a child from Yamada. She didn't have proofs, but Yamada remembered meeting her at the bar last year. And he was drunk. He promised to help in any way he could even if he's still not sure of what's happening right now.

"Here" Takaki put a fresh canned juice on Fuyumi's opened palms.

"Ah, thank you" she bowed her head. Everybody is busy packing stuff. "I'm sorry to barge in again" she said, sighed while sitting on the couch. "Well, it's okay. You sure are something. Making your way into our room." Hikaru said laughing. "Twice" Keito added. Fuyumi blushed a little. It's embarassing, she felt like a crazy fangirl. "i'll catch up with you guys, okay" Yamada said to the others. "Okay, yama-chan don't forget. 15 minutes" Chinen said, tapping his watch and then left with the others. "We're going for another photoshoot" Yamada said, as the door closed.

"Answer my question first. Are you trying to bribe me? To make me shut up or something? I've never asked for that much! That's a lot of money, even for an idol like you"

"Man, you didn't get the idea of 'calming down' did you?"

Yamada sighed. "I'm not that sly." He fixed his light brown bangs. "It;s my saving. I just want to help" he said. "Well, are you crazy or just stupid enough to give that much money to a stranger?" that sounded like no question at all. "I'm just stupid" Yamada smiled a little. "I told everyone, I need time to found out what really happened to us that night. And I told them that I can't leave the poor child alone, so I promise to keep it a secret" He said. Now Fuyumi know, this boy is serious.

"But that money..."

"Well, you can just use it for Chou. Or anything you need. You don't have to use all of them. I used to save money to buy some things or to go on a trip with my family. But I don't need anything for now on. You can use it, really" Yamada stood up, walked to the table near them and folded his clothes then put them in his bag. "I don't know what to say-" Fuyumi sighed, she felt relieved and happy that Chou could get what he really needs. But, she felt sorry for this guy.

"That's your uniform?" Yamada said, without looking back at the girl.

"Yes. I'm a waitress. Just got back from work, I already asked my neighbour to take care of Chou until I got home" She explained. "hmmm" Yamada said, looking at the cute uniform that Fuyumi is wearing. She wore a cute black bowtie, that matched with her black frilly skirt.

"Ano, Yamada-kun"

"Hm?" Yamada smiled, carrying his bag. Then sat beside the older girl.

It's the first time she called his name.

"Um—i, I think I should tell you- that-"

"What?"

"Um—actually.."

The alarm from his watch beeped.

"Ah, sorry. But I have to go" Yamada hurriedly ran to the door. Fuyumi followed him. "Wait—" She frowned at the young boy. "don't worry. You don't have to feel bad for me, miss" He nodded. "Next time you're coming, don't forget to knock—or just call me, okay?" Before she can answer, Yamada already left, running away.

"Yah. You're just really stupid. That's definitely what it is"

Fuyumi sighed, touching her hot cheeks with her hands.

"Sorry, i'm late!" Yamada hurriedly get into the car. "Ah, what took you so long?" Ryutaro asked.

"It was that girl again. How much money did you gave her?" Yabu asked without looking at him. The car started moving. "Hey, i'm not trying to bribe her. I just wanted to help." Yamada said, with an angry tone. "Calm down" Chinen said tapping his shoulder. "But she seemed so concerned, and she looked really guilty—"

"Hai~ change the topic please~ I;m going to sleep for a while, okay?" Yamada laughed it off.

He think of Fuyumi's worried face. "_Well, i'm actually a little sly" _He thought. "

_thought She'd be happy for just that much amount of money, and came back thanking me."_

But he didn't really meant to make her stopped meeting him. Or did he? Did he tried to run away with giving her money?

"I'm such a bad person"

Yamada blocked the lights with his arms, and slowly fell asleep in the car.

The next three days, The desperate girl came to the office again. But this time, she knocked.

"Come in" It's Yabu who opened the door.

"E-excuse me. Is yamada-kun, here?" The lady bowed, her hair is still half-wet, she just took a shower, obviously. It's early in the morning. She brought Chou-kun with her as well. "It's weird that you didn't come shouting today" Yabu asked her to come in then closed the door.

"Hello" Yamada is lying on the couch again. "Um, where's everyone?" Fuyumi slowly walked towards him. "It's still early. Only me, Yabu-kun and Dai-chan were here." He said, sitting up. "So, what can I do for you?" He went straight unto the point. "You said your neighbour can't take care of him today, right?" Fuyumi nodded. "Please just take care of him—until I'm back from work" She bowed twice.

"Alright. We only have dance practise in our schedule today" Yamada said.

"Okay, here is his milk bottle, and diapers. If you don;t know how to change it, just wait for me or call somebody else. And this is his toy, he didn't like—"

"Fine, fine. I understand" Yamada quickly took the baby from her. "You're late, right?" Fuyumi nodded. "I'll be back soon, okay. Be a good boy, Chou-chan~" Fuyumi kissed the baby's cheek, and ran away. The 19 years old boy scratched his head. He used to take care of his sister, but not as a baby. He looked at Chou who seemed to be in shock, that her mother already left. And he's carried by an unfamiliar man.

HU...

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

"AAAA—Don't cry!" The baby cried loudly. "Ah, so loud" Yamada closed his left ear. The poor baby is shaking, he looked scared. "Yama-chan~" Chinen who just came was shocked at the view. "So you're now a delicate husband!? No way! Time goes by so fast" Yabu patted Chinen's head. "Dammit, guys. Don't joke around. Please help me"

"Ohayou~" Ryutaro greeted.

"Eeeh~! That baby, he;s here again!" He said cheerfuly. "He won't stop crying" Yamada said trying to make Chou stop crying by tapping his small back. "Daiki who just changed offered his help. "E? Dai-chan, are you good with these kind of things?"

In just 2 minutes, Chou was able to laugh.

"Eeee! Uso! That's amazing" Everyone cheered. Chou looked tired and a little sleepy, maybe Fuyumi woke him up to take him here. "Aaaaah, he's so cute" Takaki said, kneeling on the floor to look at the baby. "His name's Chou" Yamada said with a flat tone.

"Eeee~ cute name. Hello Chou. Konnichiwa" Ryutaro said patting the child's forehead. "Look at his big brown eyes" Chinen said. Strangely, he isn't jealous of someone who's as cute as him. He usually would be pouty. "Actually, he kinda looked like you Yama-chan. Look at his nose—"

"I'm going to change. Please hold him for me for a while."

Yamada ran towards the changing room. "Since when did everyone like childern" He murmured to himself. Deep in is heart, he still didn't want to do this. But he did said he'd take responsibility of what happened. But this is just, too much for him.

"Yama-chan"

"Hmm~"

Yamada looked back at Chinen who's in front of him. He was looking at Chou, who's busy with the others. Everyone didn't even got mad, the dance teacher even hold him once. And the staff offered help to take care of him while they're practicing.

"Here's your towel" Chinen gave Yamada a clean towel. They just ended the practice.

"Thanks Chinen" He said, sighing and then covered his sweaty face with a towel. "I know, it must be confusing" Chinen said, sitting beside him on the floor. "Of course. You wouldn't believe it. I still can't believe, that baby.. is.."

"Well.. can you imagine.. having a baby? So fast.. And, I mean, she could be.. with someone else..

I just, can't..."

"Um. Okay, I know you're still not sure about if Chou-chan is yama-chan's son or not. But, come on. He's innocent. I felt really bad for him to live like that. And Fuyumi too. Must be tough"

"Un... But, Chinen.. since when did you started lecturing me?"

"Ah-hah~ i'm not, yama-chan. Just an advice. Genki dasette!" Chinen tapped his shoulder twice, then ran off. Yamada just sighed again, and then stood up to take Chou from Inoo. "A- yama-chan~ here! I think he missed you! Yaa~ babies are so cute naa" He snuggled Chou once more. Yamada took him without saying anything. "I'll go ahead first, okay" He waved to everyone and went to the meeting room. Where Fuyumi usually came.

"Hey" Yamada talked to the latter while carrying him.

The baby, is indeed really cute, and chubby. A little fat maybe for 5 months old, that's what makes everyone wanted to hug him. And he got a tiny lips like his mother. "Ah~ well, are you really my son, Chou-kun?"

"Huuuuummmm?"

The little baby laughed, and hit his cheeks with his tiny hands.

"Ah—I'm asking a baby. You wouldn't understand. Maybe i'm turning mad"

"Eheheh~" Chou continue on laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" The older boy laughed back looking at Chou's happy face. "Good boy~ you're not crying hm? We're here!" Yamada opened the door to HSJ's room. "Your mama will be here soon, okay" He patted Chou, and put him on the couch. "A~ so heavy~ Chou-kun is a healthy baby, eh?"

"excuse me!" Suddenly there's a familiar voice, filling the room. "Ah, there you are" Fuyumi bowed and then rushed in. "Chouuuu~" She lifted the laughing baby and hugged him. "Just in time" Yamada said. "Ah, I was so worried, you'd left him here, alone in this room"

"What? I wouldn't do such a thing" Yamada said.

"Are you okay? You're a good boy! Mama's here to take you home, okay" Fuyumi ignored the boy beside him. "He's fine. Everyone take turns, playing with him". "Oh, really? Thank you so much! I'm sure he's having a good time" Fuyumi smiled at Yamada. She never smiled sincerely. "You're welcome." Yamada tried to smile back at her.

"I—i, will try to stop asking for so many help in the future" Fuyumi said, sliding her bag unto her shoulder. "No, that's fine" Yamada said, shooking his head. "Well, I know you're not comfortable with it. But thank you again" She bowed one more time.

Another week passed by. There's no email from Fuyumi. It almost felt like he was waiting for her email, or waiting for her, asking for help. It's weird that he wanted to meet the baby again. Yamada stepped on the train station, He just visited his house. It's kinda late, so he went back after dinner. Of course, wearing his glasses, and a thick scarf to hide his face a little from people.

He's taking the train. It's already late in the evening, so it might be okay.

The train isn't very crowded. Most of them are people from work. Yamada took a seat in the corner. He opened his cellphone. Should he email her? Just asking about how things are.

Hello, arimura-san

how is everything?

How is chou doing?

Yamada.

Sent.

_**Bip. Bip. Bip. **_

Yamada turned his head to his left. Could it be?!

"Hee!" A girl shouted. It;s Fuyumi, she's sitting on the rear seat on his left. Holding Chou, and some plastic bags. She's wearing a scarf and a beanie too, it's hard to recognize her. "Shhhh!" Yamada said putting his finger on his lip. He took a seat next to the girl. "You! What are you doing here?!" Fuyumi said, getting confused. "I'm taking the train of course, i'm a normal boy you know" Yamada said shooked his head.

"I just sent you an email. Didn't know we're in the same train."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry I haven't been sending you any emails." She said. "Why didn't you?" Yamada asked. "You're so nice to us, so I felt bad whenever I started to type something. I'm afraid I might distrub you" Fuyumi said, looking down on her boots. "Excuses." Fuyumi sighed at his sentence.

"Is he asleep?" Yamada said, looking at the boy at Fuyumi's arms.

He kinda missed him.

"Hm-hm. He must be tired, I just took him to shop some of his stuff today. And we played at the park before. It's my day-off" She smiled looking at the sleeping child. "Hmm—" Yamada looked at the plastic bags, full of diapers, milks. And another stuff. She wasn;t lying, she really used the money for the baby. "It must be heavy. Can I help?" He asked.

"You don't have to. My apartement is really small. And it's embarassing"

Fuyumi said. She haven't been doing some cleanups at their place.

"It's okay, let me help. Please? You don't want to wake him up right?" Fuyumi frowned at the pleading guy. "Okay, but just until we reached my door" Yamada nodded. He carried the plastic bags, and followed Fuyumi, getting off at the nearest station to her apartement.

"You'll take the train again?"

"Hm. It;s not too far. I just got back from my mother's house" He said catching up with Fuyumi;s steps. "I see. You're just a normal guy, after all" She said. "Of course, did you think I was an exclusive artist who own a car or something, that I won't' take the train? I;m still trying for my driver's license though" He said. "hmm. Well, that's what I thought" Fuyumi said, stroking Chou's hair, who's still fast asleep on his mother's arms.

The streets are not empty, but there's still some people who's still walking around.

"Hm?"

"What?" Fuyumi asked.

"Come here, quick!" Yamada pulled the girl;s hand then ran to their right side. They were hiding behind a notice board. "He-hey! W-wh-fff" the younger man closed Fuyumi's mouth with his right hand. While the other held her hand. Thank God Chou didn't wake up.

"Aah! We lost him!" They heard a woman's voice.

"Ah, are you sure it was him? I didn't see clearly. It's so dark" Another voice replied.

"It was your fault~"

"Hey! It was your idea, I didn't think he could ran away so fast-"

The voices were fading away. Yamada peeked a little. "Wow" Fuyumi said. The boy hurriedly removed his hand and moved away. "S-sorry". "You're so experienced! I can't even hear them!" Yamada laughed wryly at that compliment. "That's amazing. I think they're gone already" She said. "Here" Yamada gave out his hand to Fuyumi. "W-what?" She asked nervously. "It's pretty dangerous, walking me with me. So in case—"

"Didn't you hate me?"

"Here you go again, with those self-pity stuff. Come on, quick—I'll walk you home"

"Okay" Fuyumi slowly give her hand, their fingers intertwined. Fuyumi was wearing a glove, but It felt so warmer than before. It's a little awkward but they managed to started walking. "I love the fans. But some of them, just a very few—they're not being nice to people I love. Like my sister, or my friend—so, i'd prefer hiding when it comes to regular days" Yamada explained. "Sou ka~"

They were both checking on the sleeping baby. He's still asleep.

"Chou is really cute, heh" Yamada smiled. "Hm, but he's a real crybaby you know~" fuyumi smiled as well, walking faster. "He used to woke me up at 3am everyday until he's 5 months old. He cried at everything! He even cried when he saw a cat" The girl laughed. It's kinda rare to see her laugh. "But he's a good boy. He didn't cry when he waited for me to come home from work."

"Hmm, I see—"

"Hai! We're here. Thank you for your help" Fuyumi stopped. And their hands parted. "Hee?" Yamada stopped, looking to his left to see a building nearby, it doesn't look that bad. "But we haven;t even reached your door." He said. "No, I don't want you to see my cheap room. And It's so messy. So thank you for your help!" She carefuly put Chou on her shoulder, with one arm, and took the plastic bags from Yamada's hands. "Oh, Okay then..." He said.

"Wait, wait—!"

Fuyumi hurriedly reached for something inside one of the bags before Yamada turned away. It was a little box of cake. "Here, for you" He gave him the box. "Eh? Cake?" Yamada looked at a piece of cake inside the box. It's a strawberry cake. "Take it. I've got two of them, don't worry. That's your reward."

"reward? Ahah~ you're treating me like a child"

"Well, you're indeed—three years younger. Right?"

"But that doesn't mean anything at all" Yamada frowned at the girl. "Just kidding. Thank you for your concern. I promise i'll inform you about things through emails." The girl smiled sincerely. "Okay. Don't forget, okay?" Yamada waved his hand. "Becareful on your way home" She said, bowing down.

Yamada sat on the last train to his apartement.

Looking at the box Fuyumi just gave him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fuyumi's fever

It was five in the morning when the troubled boy woke up. Yamada blinked his eyes several times to see everything. There's a small box in front of him. He just ate the cake from Fuyumi last night. It was delicious, but he was getting sleepy after that.

**Fuyumi-san, you promised to send me an email**

**where is it?**

**How is Chou**?

It's weird that the first thing he did was to sent Fuyumi an email. Yamada pressed the green button on his cellphone, then closed the lid. There's a concert rehearsal for today, he got to get up and get ready. It's for this year's summary.

Beep.

An email reply.

**Here it is. Hello.**

**Chou is alright. He's still sleeping now.**

**What are you going to do today?**

Yamada looked at his cellphone's screen for a while, then typed the reply.

"Oi Fuyumi~"

Fuyumi, who's working her shift on the cafe felt extremely shocked at the view. It's Yamada, coming to her workplace.

"W-what!? What are you doing here!? And what's with that manner of saying my nam-"

"Ck ck, you're not a really good employee, huh"

"Na—nani!? Quick, come here" Fuyumi dragged Yamada to the last table in the cafe, it's in the corner, so people outside couldn't see that far. "what are you doing here?" Fuyumi sighed, putting down the menu on the table. "What? Am I not allowed to go to a cafe?"

"But people might saw you, or what if people saw you talking to me?" Fuyumi is pretty worried about that. "Look who's talking. I thought you're the one who wanted to ruin my career a month ago" The charming guy smirked at her. "You're really annoying, you know that?" She sighed and took a seat in front of him.

"Lucky, the boss is out. Are you still thinking about that? I told you I wouldn't do that"

Yamada took off his glasses and grinned. "Nah, I just want to come. That's all"

"You could tell me first, if you wanted to come here" Fuyumi sighed again.

"I'm on a break. So it wouldn't be too long. Just make me a coffe and sit there". Fuyumi frowned in shock. "Wait, what? Are you-ordering me around? Wh-what's this?". "Well, technically—i"m your customer. So I would like one cup of coffe please" Yamada smiled innocently.

"Okay"

"How Is the rehearsal?" fuyumi asked while putting a cup of coffe in front of his annoying 'customer'. "It's fine, we're having fun on doing the trapeze part". Fuyumi sighed as soon as she took a seat. "Can I ask a question?" The boy in front of him asked.

"You.. never thought of marrying someone? You know..."

"No" She answered.

"Well, i'm sorry. I just want to know.. maybe your friends at work know about Chou?"

"Some of them, some guys tried to get close to me.. but what matters to me is Chou. They didn't seemed to like it when they found out I already had a son"

Yamada nodded knowingly. "What? You hope i'd find a guy to be my husband so you could be free from me?" The girl frowned. "Whoa~ you know what, you have to learn to chill out" He replied at the stressed girl. "I want to give you this" He took a small box from his pocket and slide it to Fuyumi's hand. She looked at yamada first, then opened the box.

It's a heart-shaped locket.

"Gosh, it's so cute" She smiled touching the small container on the locket, it seemed like a place to put a photo in it. "But why are you giving me this?" Fuyumi asked, her expression changed. "Well, uh- I think it'd be nice if you can carry a photo of Chou everywhere, right? I didn't buy it for you, I found it in my drawer, and i-"

"Okay" Fuyumi giggled, her smile is contangious, it made Yamada smiled too. "I like it" She said, lowering her face. "Think of it as a thank you for the cake". "Huh? But it's just a cheap cake" The girl giggled again. "If you want, I can bake a really really delicious cake! It's been a while though I don't know if I still remember how, when I was in highsc-"

Fuyumi stopped looking at Yamada's stare.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She looked away, blushed. Maybe she get a little too excited. "You looked better when you're happy, that's why" He sipped his coffe. "Don't get too stressed, I didn't hate you. I think you're a good person to care about Chou so much" He know that all the sharp words, atittudes, was all because she got so many things to think of.

Fuyumi smiled once again looking at the kind idol there. "So? Another cake for me, maybe?". "Now now, don't get too excited. You have to go now~ shoo" the pretty waitress stood up, asking him to go. "Fine, fine~ see you later Fuyumi" Yamada waved.

Fuyumi saw him left through the rear door, putting on his hoodie and glasses again. She kept looking until he's gone. She suddenly forgot something! She haven't thanked him for the locket. She quickly ran, opening the entrance door..

Yamada wasn't there. She looked to the right and searched for someone with an army hoodie. "Ah~ there he is!" She tried to run, catching up to him. "Yamada-kun! I forgot to say-"

She stopped.

Fuyumi stopped, and stood there watching a girl came from Yamada's right side. Greeting him, with a hug. He doesn't seemed to have a problem with it. The girl was in a heavy cover-up too. Wearing a shade as well. Maybe she's a celebrity? "Well... He couldn't hear me anyway" She smiled to cheer herself, watching at yamada walking away with that girl.

"Maybe I did.. got a little too excited."

"Oi Yamada~"

Yamada turned to his right side, still with a bitter expression. "What" He replied. It's hikaru-kun! "What are you doing, looking at your cellphone screen all day?" Hikaru grinned. "Maybe it's that girl again! Where Is she? I missed little Chou" Inoo said, passing those two on the couch.

"Shut up.. I don't know. She never reply since I came to her workplace"  
It's been 3 days since that day.

"AAAA! guys, listen! This guy. This guy fell to a woman's trap" Hikaru shouted, making everybody laugh. "Urusai, you guys! I thought you are all worried about this 3 months ago. But now it's a laughing matter, huh" Yamada pouted. "Just kidding yama-chan. Why don't you try to meet her when we got a day off?" Daiki tapped his shoulder from behind.

"I.. i'll try"

He didn't even know what makes him think about that girl, and that baby everyday. Waiting for a mail. They didn't have a busy day today, Yamada even arrived at his place at 6 in the evening. He hurriedly lie on his couch as usual.

He opened and closed the lid of his cellphone as usual, waiting for something—he didn't even know what.

BEEP.

A mail.

Yamada hurriedly opened his cellphone. It's from Fuyumi!

**From : Fuyumi**

**Subject : Please...**

**Hi. Sorry.**

**I'm sorry, but..**

**Can you help me?**

**I don't know anybody else who could help.**

**Please...**

**-end-**

What!? What? What is this? Yamada tried to re-read the email. "What should I do?" He became worried sick, typing the reply to his 'special' acquintance. But there was no reply. He looked at the clock. She must be at her apartement. Yamada still remember the station they got off to, that time. And he could just look up the number of her room from the people there.

He quickly put on his shoes. He ran to the nearest train station from his place.

He can't ignore it.

The door to the 438 room bursted open. It's not even locked. It's Yamada has arrived. Calling for the girl's name. "Oi Fuyumi!" He looked around, it's a small apartement—she's right. But it's not that bad. But it's just so messy, there's stuff everywhere. He could hear a baby's cry. It must be Chou.

"In here..."

He quickly responded by opening the door to his right, which lead him to a small bedroom for one. Beside the bed, there's a cute pink crib. Chou's there, crying loudly. And on the bed, there's the girl he's been waiting to see for a while. Fuyumi were lying there, covered in a brown thin blanket. She looked so pale. "Gosh. What happened!?" Yamada said standing beside her single bed.

"I have.. a fever. Didn't expect it to be this bad..."

Fuyumi talked slowly. She sounded terrible. Maybe she didn't have enough time to rest.

"You're so stupid, aren't you!? Why didn't you tell me earlier? And you can't take care of Chou right? That's why he's crying" Before Fuyumi had enough time to reply, Yamada sat beside her, touched her forehead with his palm. "Gosh, this is so bad, you know. You had a really high fever" He said, touching her cheeks aswell. She's sweating, but looked like freezing. He stood up. "Where did you keep the milk?" He asked.

"It's—on... on the second cupboard.. in the kitchen. Just take care of Chou for me, please"

Fuyumi pleaded with a weak voice. Yamada ran to the kitchen, which is very small. But he managed to find the milk and Chou;s bottle. He's not that skilled, but at least understood how to make the milk with the right temperature. He must be so hungry.

After Yamada took care of Chou, he started to calm down. "Hngggggg" Chou's still crying altough it's a little more quieter than before. "Where did you keep the diaper, Fuyumi?" He shouted from the living room. "It's here, inside the drawers. Wait.. you're okay with changing..."

"Just shut up, okay. I can do it" Yamada said, entering the bedroom with Chou leaning on his shoulder. "Yosh, yosh—we'll change diaper just in a minute okay? Don't worry Chou-chan" He tapped the crying baby's back. It's the first time Yamada show his affection towards this child in front of Fuyumi. He hurriedly changed the diaper, even though it took a while until he get it right.

"Yosh! yosh—who's a good boy? It's comfy now, right?" He lifted the little boy.

"M-mamaaaa~" He spoke. That could be the first word yamada heard from him. "Chou... mama's sick..." Fuyumi looked at him from her bed. "I'm scared if he could get the fever from me.." She said. "It's fine, i'll put him to sleep, just in a minute! Daijobou yo!" why yamada could be so cheerful in this kind of time, nobody knew. "You are indeed, a true idol..." Fuyumi said looking at the back of That idol guy, putting her son in the crib.

"Eh? What are you saying?" He laughed while trying to put a blanket over Chou.

"You can do everything.. Even for somebody you don't know" Fuyumi said.

"Man... you're so pessimistic, you could even make the sun cry..." Yamada said. Chou is getting sleepy. "Hng... * sob * Thank you so much"

"EH!?" Yamada quickly turned to see Fuyumi. She sobbed, she put her arms over her eyes, covering the tears falling. "WHAT!? Are you crying!? Why are you crying!?" Yamada panicked. It's like taking care of two child now. "Thanks a lot. I don't even have any family to call for help... I..." she sobbed again. He can't say anything though.

"Please don't cry... wait here, okay"

Yamada quickly dipped a towel in a cold water in the kitchen, then put it on Fuyumi's forehead. She removed her arms that covered her face, and looked at Yamada. He's so close, sitting on the floor beside the bed. His face, looked genuinely worried—and confused as well. A tear fell from her eyes again. "Mo... yamero yo. Why are you crying again? I don't understand..." Yamada made that confused look again, covering his forehead with his hand.

"Ah, I know—maybe it's because of the fever. Hang in there, okay?" He said, patting her softly.

"Chou is already sleeping!" He said, making Fuyumi turned his head to Chou's crib. He already stopped crying, and now sleeping peacefuly. "Yokatta" She smiled weakly." Yamada sighed. "I would help, if you need any help—you know" He said in a soft tone. He's doesn't have that rude tone in his statement anymore.

"Thank you. I really mean it"

"You're welcome" He pats the girl's head again, and then he fixed her bangs—giving her a warm smile. If fuyumi weren't sick, she would turn red now. Fuyumi smiled back. "Now you just have to drink this medicine and go to sleep" He said, giving her a cup of warm water and a small tablet. "Okay.. you can go home now, i'm sorry for troub—"

"Drink it and go to sleep. I'll wait until you really sleep." Yamada said.

"But—"

"I'm not going anywhere miss arimura" He said firmly.

"Sheesh. You don't have to be so pushy. Fine, fine"

Fuyumi sat up, swallowed the tablet and drank the water. "Done" She nodded. "Now, sleep" He commanded. "But—you.." Yamada shooked his head. "I'm not going anywhere until you do" Fuyumi frowned, and go back lying on her back. Yamada rested his chin on the bed's edge, beside Fuyumi. Facing her. "So tired... You made me so worried, you know" He sighed, closing his eyes. "You should rest... for.. a while, Yamada-kun..."

"Yes. I'd like that..."

He closed his eyes. The two of them slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
